


The Vigil

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bedside Vigils, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “There! It’s her!” Cullen called, unable to hide his relief. She slumped in the snow, tears of relief frozen in her eyes.





	

“There! It’s her!” Cullen called, unable to hide his relief. She slumped in the snow, tears of relief frozen in her eyes. As he gently scooped her up, she was murmuring something about the dragon and ‘Corypheus’. He hushed her,   
“It’s okay. You’re safe now.” He whispered, holding her close in an attempt to warm her icy skin. Her usually freckled skin was as pale as a blank sheet of paper, and her long eyelashes were decorated with tiny snowflakes. As she opened her eyes a crack, he noticed that they were sliver towards the centre, with gold towards the rim. For a moment he admired them, before he noticed how they were glazed over.   
“Get a healer!” He ordered one of his men, as he lay her on a temporary bed. As Mother Giselle arrived, he stepped back to let her do what she needed to do. After a while, she stepped back.  
“There is nothing more I can do until she wakes up.” She informed Cullen, before leaving to attend to other wounded. Alone with Roselyn, Cullen paced for a short while before trying something her hadn’t tried since his Ferelden Circle days. He knelt down, and prayed.   
“Our Maker, hallowed by thy name, thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as in Heaven, give us today our daily bread, and forgive Roselyn for her trespasses, as she forgives those who trespass against her, save her from the time of trial, deliver her from evil, for the kingdom, the power and the glory our yours for now and forever. Amen.” He tried, before making up some slightly more creative ones.

Roselyn stood, surrounded by a blackness she’d never seen the likes of. She could barely see her own hand centimetres from her face. It was cold, like she was smothered in snow and she was afraid, choking on her own fear. She stood there, frozen, until a voice cut through the darkness.   
“Maker, bring Roselyn back to us. I- We can’t lose her now. Not when I -and everyone else- need her so badly. Please, don’t let me make the same mistake I made with Surana.”  
It was Cullen. Roselyn wanted to call out, to tell him that she was right there. That she was perfectly fine and there was no need for him to worry. But she couldn’t open her mouth, so she ran towards the sound of his voice, utterly determined to speak to him. As she got closer to where his voice was emanating from, she was surrounded by a blinding light. It was that same light that woke her up.

As Roselyn opened her beautiful eyes, Cullen came very close to fainting with relief.   
“Roselyn! Thank the Maker!” He cried, attracting the attention of a nearby guards. Mother Giselle rushed over, an assortment of medicines in hand. A cry rose around the camp as Cullen was pushed aside. His vigil over Roselyn complete, he joined Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana in discussing their next move. Roselyn was in good hands now.


End file.
